User blog:Y0ki3GGNET/Another RP System Idea.
Since everyone seems to be hot on the topic of revising the current syste,. I'll put my two cents into this whole matter. Factions/Military/Nation These are what can be described as the base for all of roleplay. These are what provides the governing bodies that control the roleplay world. Currently our categories do not clearly depict the type and kind of nations avaliable. Here are my proposed categories. Nation/Faction: This will cover the large amount of roleplay countries. A nation is categorized by these parameters: *It is autonomous, and self reliable *It has a landmass recognized as its territory *It has a governing body *It has a method to gain funding for the government (taxes, trade, investment) Rebellion/Organized Militia: These are most common when a part of a nation decides to break, or separate from its host nation. They usually rely on smuggling goods to help with their own effort. It is categorized by these parameters: *It has recently split from another nation *It has not yet reached an ability to become a nation *It has a governing body or a group of leaders *(Rebellion Only) It is engaged in a conflict with its former nation. Terrorist/Mercenary Group: Usually small, they rely heavily on black market trade and smuggled goods. They have very little ability to function without a source of income and usually therefore reside within a nation itself. They are categorized by these parameters: *It does not functional autonomously (requires some sort of assistance or funding from other sources) *Does not have a landmass recognized as its territory (they can however hold land and have high influence over it) *Does not have resources to run a large Military operation These will serve as the main categories for building your navy. When categorizing it use the one that best represents your navy. Military As our roleplay has expanded into regions further than just Naval battles all 3 or more branches of Military are recognized in roleplay. Furthermore new parameters regarding the production of units and recruitment of soldiers are introduced. Military/Government/Civillian Installments Facilities are the buildings that help operate your faction. Not all Factions can create or have the resources needed to make all facilities listed here. Depending on your faction you may be able to create some or all of the facilities listed. These facilities take time to build and a genre rule is the larger and more complex the longer it will take. Facilities and they're types are as follows: Military Installments are the engines that operate your military. These are necessary in roleplay to have a functioning military. Installments come under these types: Base: The largest facilities, they are capable of air, ground and Naval (where permitting) operations. These are the backbone of any Military and provide the head of command. A base contains some or all of these: *Barracks/Soldier Amenities (mess hall, mission room etc.) *Communication Array *Satellite and Detection systems *Weapon Storage/Stockpile *Vehicular Storage (location permitting) *Aircraft Storage (location permitting) *Naval Vessel Storage (location permitting) *Defense Systems The facilities can be destroyed and damaged, if one or more of them are damage the base will lose that facilities functionality until it has been repaired Outposts: Not as large as bases they have reduced capabilities than bases and are usually found on the edge of a Factions territory. Outposts have most of the facilities that are listed in bases. Weapon Stockpile: These house ordnance and ammunition. They cm be found within an outpost or base, they can also be independently located. If an enemy were to strike a stockpile, the faction will lose the ordnance that was stored there until it is replaced and repaired. Radar Array/Station: They provide the detection of enemy and friendly Forces within that area. These like Stockpiles can be found in bases or built independently. Construction Facility: These can also be listed under Civillian or Government. These build, and produce Military units over time. Depending on its type it may produce air, sea or ground units. Production rules are as follows: *An order of up to 25 of units of that facilities produce can be made. If more than 25 units are directed towards one facility, a 25% increase in build time will be added. *If a facility is to be destroyed it's functionality is hindered and cannot produce units until it has been replaced. Construction Rules as follows: *The time to produce a unit depends on the amount of resources and size of the ship. There are no set parameters but be reasonable with unit production, admins reserve the right to edit ship counts that are deemed as un-reasonable. *You may halt construction if you see fit, you may also resume construction on a previously halted unit. *Your resources will be depleted over time, when they do and if they do run out production will automatically stop. Civillian Installments are self explanatory, they usually are houses and buildings. These provide revenue and are able to be taxed on to profit and generate income for your nation. Government Installments house leaders and are the peace equivalent of Military locations. These like other locations can be affected by damage and can be destroyed. Government House or Senate: This is usually where most political happenings occur. Votes and bills are presented here Presedential/Leader Complex: The residency of your Factions leader (s). It may be a palace or a small discrete Military installatipn. Research Lab: allows you to research new tech, the rules to researching are as follows on owl feathers tech tree/blog Energy/Fuel Facility:These generate resources and fuel to power your military units. Consulate/Embassy: Usually located on Allied factions, these are a buildings that help provide closer relations to Allied factions. Alliances and Pacts These are different agreements between nations that can provide some type of support for one another. Common types are: *Non-Agression Pact: Nations and factions that agree to an NAP have sworn to not show acts of agression towards one another *Aliiance: These show that two or more nations have agreed to support each other. Usually Allied Nations have somewhat similar ideologies to one another *Trade Agreement: Factions that have agreed to trade goods for profit and to supply operations. Alliances and Pacts are recognized officially if the status of the alliance has not changed for 3 days after its formation. This is to prevent frequent changes in alliances. War When a faction (s) declare war against one another they engage each other in combat from the air, ground and sea. Units produced from the said facilities are used to fight the opposing faction. If units are destroyed, they are destroyed per mantel and cannot be rebuilt. Facilities and Buildings may be rebuilt and repaired if they have been damaged and destroyed, the lose all functionality while this occurs. If a particular event is based on luck, an administrator not involved in the current war will grant an unbiased decision. When enlisting soldiers, which unlike other units cannot be produced. A percentage (tbd) of your total population may be enlisted. Like units that are destroyed, they cannot be resurrected when they have died. If an enemy attacks the Civillian population. A percentage of the population depending on its density (people in that location) will be deducted from your count, however this number will naturally grow over time if your mortality rate is low. When a faction wins a war, territory held by the opposing faction will be controlled by the winning faction unless stated otherwise. Roleplay Characters To prevent a large mass of roleplay characters, each user is allowed a maximum of 5 roleplay characters. These roleplay characters unless stated otherwise have no direct connection to each other. Therefore what one of your characters knows the other may not unless it has been told. If you decide to send your character into conflict, he reserves a chance to be killed off. We are not responsible for your characters decision due to a decision that would have ultimately killed him off. If the death is based on a level of luck, the same process as for all other luck based situations will be used. Non Roleplay Changes *A template (tbd) will be added that will be accessible to all users, it's purpose will be to have a uniform faction page template. *Revisions of roleplay and wiki information pages (roe, how to make a navy etc.) *updated homepage (tbd) *ease of access fixes If another admin wants to add something, feel free to edit any section as needed. Category:Blog posts